The First Kiss Rosier and Mulciber
by ficerella
Summary: The first kiss between Evan Rosier and Aidan Mulciber. Written in letter form based on the twitter characters EvanRosier and Mulciber .


Evan,

I miss you. I'm looking into that place for us to get together when you are done your training with Him. I hope it is going well. I...just be safe.

Ever since practicing Legitimacy on you I've been going back and remembering events between us. I now remember our first kiss. How juvenile and pathetic it was. How amazing and perfect it was too......

Not two weeks into the new year I already hated Divination. _The muck on the bottom of a fucking tea cup is not for me to read, it is for a house elf to clean. _I glared bitterly at the students lounging around the common room as if the fact I was taking the class was their fault. The fault lay actually with Wilkes who thought the class would be highly entertaining to take. _Fucking wanker, right then, he could do my assignments for me. _

I threw my books down on a table and stormed off to the dorms to find a way to relax myself. I remember pausing at the door hearing talking just beyond it. I caught your voice and then your brother, Ethan and grinned pushing the door open and stepping inside.

You two were sitting on beds opposite one another, you on yours, your brother on mine. You were red in the face, obviously angry, and your brother was trying his hardest not to laugh but failing rather miserably.

"Of course I've kissed like that before!" You nearly shrieked at your brother who wiped his eyes, pent up laughter finally bursting from him.

"A'ight then, who exactly have you had the pleasure of snogging then?" Ethan smirked at me, seeing me enter and I leaned against Wilkes bed post watching the two of you.

Your eyes darted to mine. You were lying, I could always tell with you.

"It's none of your business whom I've snogged Ethan!" You shrieked again and tossed your pillow in his direction. Ah, brotherly love.

Ethan smirked wider, he was always handsome but when he smirked his looks were even more defined and I found myself staring at him momentarily lost in his gaze.

"And you Aidan?"

Smirking in return just enough to cause my dimples to pop, I told with total confidence "I've spent some time snogging that short second year Ravenclaw." I held my hands out in front of my chest, a good distance away to explain her _attributes_ so whom I was speaking of would be known.

Ethan laughed again and got up throwing the pillow back at you then brushed past me and made his way out of the dorms and my eyes followed him out.

"You honestly snogged _her_?" Your voice brought my attention back and I turned to look at you, nodding casually as you let out a sigh and flung yourself down onto the bed. I went over and took a seat on its edge.

"Who did you kiss then?" I asked staring down at you.

You grabbed the pillow from beside you and held it over your face mumbling something into it. I wasn't sure if it was an actual name or an admittance to the fact you hadn't kissed anyone but I decided not to pry and simply laid out beside you until you finished whatever rant you felt the need to have.

After a few moments time you took the pillow from your face and leaned up onto one arm staring down at me. I remember thinking how similar you looked to your brother, while not nearly as attractive - still a bit young in the face - you had a manic quality to your eyes that drew me in. You licked your lips and my eyes dropped to them, an eyebrow of my own arching in response. I suddenly liked your lips. Much more than your brothers. They looked a bit more fuller and softer, not that Ethan's lips had been anywhere near mine to judge, I thought sadly.

"So, how do you do it then?"

I blinked, looking back up to your eyes. "Do what then?"

"Kiss Mul, how do you _kiss? _Ethan was going on and on about some girl he snogged and how she kept trying to dominate his tongue with hers and finally he bit it to prove that he was the one in charge. That doesn't seem all that pleasant to me."

I felt my pulse pick up and hoped you couldn't detect it. Could you? Your eyes were questioning and you gave a half smile, half frown. Suddenly your innocent childhood looks I hadn't found nearly as appealing as Ethan's were more impressive than his looks ever had been. What the fuck was going on with me?

"I don't know, I hadn't snogged that way." I cringed as I realized what I had just admitted to. I hadn't meant to be honest, especially not to you who would surely tell your brother I was inexperienced.

You licked your lips again. Your tongue was pink but tinted blue down the center. You had just had sweet no doubt, like always, and suddenly I wanted desperately to know what you had eaten, how it had tasted, and how it would taste to me.

Your eyes, your always manic eyes, stared down at my own lips and before I knew why I realized I had licked my own as well. And you leaned there, over me, staring at them and I studied your face for what seemed like hours but was probably mere minutes before finally I couldn't take it any longer.

"Well, are you going to fucking snog me or just stare at me like an idiot?"

You blinked and looked as though you were going to roll away when I grabbed your tie and tugged you roughly and you toppled against me and our lips slammed into one another. Finally. I knew I'd never take an interest in your brother again. Our teeth scraped together and I believe you bit my lip - and not in an alluring way - but in a way that meant we had no idea what we were doing. Our noses bumped as we tried to adjust and then suddenly we just...fit. Half your body was pressed against mine and I noticed your body was having similar reactions to my own. Our lips locked tight, playing with one anothers in a series of kissing and sucking until we had to break apart to breath.

Then, we connected again, this time I slipped my tongue out and you actually sucked it into your mouth. I thought then and there I would die and any thought of anyone else that may have lingered in my mind completely left for that present moment. Before I knew what exactly was happening, or how it should happen, our tongues were raging a war we were both seemed desperate to never let resolve in peace and I knew the answer I had wondered a few moments prior. Blueberry. Your tongue tasted of blueberry. At that moment my lifelong despise of fruit vanished and I knew I'd eat it as much as I could, whenever I could. It tasted amazing.

We broke apart sometime later all red faced and looking at everything but one another. Eventually we laughed and joked about everything else in the world once we settled down before heading to dinner. We didn't kiss again for months. And then, when we did, it was more routine, and lust filled, and usually with others involved. That first kiss between us and the raw emotion involved wasn't ever experienced with anyone else - and it was never shared between us again - until our recent turn of events. I feel it there now, sometimes, lingering in the background when our lips meet. That innocent need and desperate craving that I hope doesn't ever vanish again between us.

And that, my Evan Rosier, is my memory on our first kiss. I miss you desperately. I can't wait until you return. We'll have a home together then. We'll make it all work out.

Love,  
Aidan Mulciber


End file.
